


Les jardins du palais de Theed

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ou quand Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon redirigent Maul vers les jardins du palais pour leur duel épique





	Les jardins du palais de Theed

Le hasard des attaques amena la projection fortuite du Sith à travers une fenêtre. Les Jedi se dépêchèrent de le suivre au jardin. La terre était peut-être moins régulière que le marbre, mais c'était beaucoup plus confortable et moins dangereux en cas d'impact violent. Et c'était plus agréable d'être dehors en pleine nature, même si Qui-Gon aurait préféré en profiter pour admirer la flore ou méditer.

Le combat continua de plus belle - même si Obi-Wan devait se retenir de pouffer à chaque fois qu'il apercevait les morceaux de vitrail qui étaient restés coincés sur les cornes du Zabrack. L'agencement du jardin apporta un peu de variation avec des parties de cache-cache derrière les massifs fleuris et de saut de haies. Quelques bancs de repos servirent d'estrades de duel et quelques arbustes furent dégagés du chemin sans pitié.

Les adversaires se prirent quelques branchages en pleine figure, des pluies de pétales de cerisiers - que c'est beau - et de pommes de pin - aïe (1). Mais rien ne saurait entamer leur ardeur à s'affronter et à guetter l'ouverture pour découper un bout de Force contraire.

À défaut du Sith, le Padawan entailla une haie. Oups. À voir le résultat, il valait mieux qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas resté à l'Agricorps. Qui-Gon grimaça... avant de hurler à l'outrage alors que le Sith piétinait sans vergogne une plate-bande fleurie. Les deux Jedi redoublèrent d'ardeur pour la sauvegarde des plantations paysagères. Mais le bougre leur tenait tête.

D'un coup de pied en plein ventre, le Sith éjecta le Padawan dans un roncier. Obi-Wan pesta. Qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser ce genre de plante comme ornement ? Les griffures qu'il avait récoltées étaient superficielles et négligeables, mais les épines s'étaient joyeusement incrusté dans les mailles de ses vêtements et le retenaient prisonnier. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'arracher à leur emprise et s'élancer au secours de son Maître - en essayant d'enlever les épines restantes qui le piquaient à chaque pas.

Pendant ce temps, Qui-Gon avait vaillamment tenu tête au Zabrack mais l'essoufflement le ralentissait et son adversaire en profita. Passant à travers sa garde, le Sith réussit à l'assommer à moitié. Et s'il dut sauter en arrière pour éviter la lame du Jedi sans pouvoir porter de coup fatal, il trancha le tronc voisin d'un énorme séquoia pour compenser.

Encore sonné par le coup, Qui-Gon échoua à s'écarter à temps, et l'arbre centenaire se coucha de tout son long - et de tout son poids - sur lui. La Force vivante n'avait pas été avec lui cette fois-ci. Même si ça faisait un cercueil imposant et majestueux.

Dans sa fuite pour ne pas se faire lui aussi écraser, Dark Maul lança un regard narquois en arrière pour se moquer du pitoyable Jedi... et se retrouva soudainement coincé, ses cornes s'étant plantées dans une branche basse qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Obi-Wan profita qu'il peinait à se dégager de l'écorce pour lui tailler les membres qui selon lui dépassaient.

Les jardiniers du palais ne furent pas ravis de l'état dans lequel ils retrouvèrent leurs plates-bandes. Et on ne leur ferait pas avaler que c'était l'œuvre des droïdes de la fédération du commerce.

FIN DE CE TROISIEME DUEL OF THE FATES

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> (1) comme dans ma fic "La ballade en ski du Général Grievous" ^^


End file.
